The Importance of Chocolate
by Vance Emmeline
Summary: Trapped inside a decrepit cave at the end of the war, they must survive till morning with their natural body heat, a watch, a tin of mint, and a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate. Smut


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything associations. I own the plot and nothing more, though I'd love a nice slab of Honeyduke's chocolate.

****

****

**The Importance of Chocolate**

Great.

**Perfect.**

An urgent hiss caught her attention.

_"Stop moving around Granger, stop!"_

_"What about Harry and Ron?"_

_"They'll be fine; I saw them duck inside the canyon."_

_"Fuck."_

_"Yeah…"_

Though Lord Voldemort was demolished not an hour ago, the destruction was still evident: curses wrecked havoc as rampant Death Eaters fought for their lives. Almost everybody had lost somebody, and Hermione thought it no less than a miracle that their little trio had survived throughout the whole ordeal. Without a wand or any guidance, she desperately hoped that Malfoy had his on him. She most definitely didn't want to freeze in these underground ruins.

A strange tinkling sound filled their ears, and the screams of one of the grandest wars in the history of wizardkind were dulled, whether by the underground passage itself or by the light's victory, one wasn't so sure.

The darkness and the war took a toll on almost all of them. Being too young to understand, but old enough to fight, the reign of darkness strengthened them and bonded them to each other in a way that only facing death could. Like any war however, there was heartache and betrayal from the ones who were trusted unconditionally: Seamus Finnigan, Percy Weasley, Cho Chang...

The train of thought was too depressing for Hermione, and joy filled her instead, knowing that Voldemort would never haunt them again. The biggest obstacle in her life was overcome less than an hour ago, and she felt the need to celebrate.

_"Malfoy, we should be celebrating."_

_"We're stuck underground, I have a broken wand, you have a non-existant wand, the hell we've been putting up with for five years has just ended, we're missing the most important moment of our lives, our **friends** are out there shagging, partying and getting pissed, and we're stuck in a **CAVE**…you think we should **CELEBRATE**?"_

For one very agitated Hermione Granger, the idea of celebrating was suddenly an extreme turn-off at this point in her life.

_"We're missing a worldwide piss-up, aren't we?"_

_Grunt._

_"It's all over, isn't it?"_

_Grunt._

_"You've done a lot for the order you know. If they were here, they'd be so grateful and-"_

_"Granger, please don't even try. __4am__ is quite a bit past my beauty regime curfew, and we're probably going to die here within the next three hours if the sun decides to surpass warming this c-cold shithole."_

_"Oh."_

She had just noticed the state of dress of herself and Malfoy. The fastening of his mutilated robe was no longer functional, and the button-up shirt was most definitely too thin for winter. His normally pale face was turning an odd shade as his dragon-hide battle boots tapped the loose gravel in an effort to keep himself warm.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Her eyes scanned the mysterious place that they literally fell into, subconsciously trying to shield her ears from the incessant clicks emitted by Malfoy's _sexy_ boots against the stone floor. In the dim lighting, shrubbery could be seen from above as well as an incision in the cave wall, leading to a dark passage. The windy draft tickled her forehead, her fringe lightly brushing her skin.

_"Malfoy can we walk and try to find a way out?"_

_"We don't have wands, and there's no light. Just how do you expect to find a way out without getting killed in the process?"_

_"Look, ferret. I am not going to stay in this hellhole and wait till I freeze to death. Are you coming or not?"_

Lifting an eyebrow and smirking, he followed her and tread wearily, holding his broken wand out ready.

_"Not a bad idea, Granger. The gravel might hurt a bit though."_

The wrathful look she sent in his direction would have been enough to violently strip wallpaper, had he not been feeling the effect she had on him, sending little caressing shivers to pass through his numb, cold body.

Bravely squeezing into the dark crevice in the wall, she gasped as a droplet of ice cold water was felt against her bare skin. Feeling slightly guilty looking at her freezing body wearing nothing more than a torn t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he shrugged off his cloak against his body's will and draped it over her shoulders.

Gasping again at the sudden sensation of warmth and heavy material, she turned around and stuttered her thanks, ignoring Draco's slight blush and purposefully disinterested shrug.

They walked on in companionable silence as the sound of water amplified. The crumbling gravel disappeared the more they walked, being replaced by a smoother type of stone.

Walking seemed to have a calming and warming effect on Draco, who was no longer shaking with rage or muttering obscenities. They were both lost in their thoughts and ponderings, wondering how long they had to find a way out before freezing to death.

_"What the hell is that noise Granger?"_

_"Our rations it seems. Be a bit more polite or you might just find yourself starving."_

At this, she pulled out everything from her pocket: a watch, a tin of after-dinner mints, and a bar of Honeyduke's Chocolate.

_"Brat…"_

Hermione continued walking with her nose in the air, until they reached a turn which they simultaneously bumped into. Feeling along the wall, they came to what they found to be a dead end.

_"Far out, I'm going to **torture** whichever Death Eater trapped us in here."_

_"Don't be ashamed to cry, Granger."_

That was definitely the last straw, as she turned to face him, balling her fists into the material of his shirt, and slamming him against the dead-end wall with all her strength. With each shove, her screams got louder and louder.

_"Shut the fuck up Malfoy, I did **not** fight my way through this war for five years just to have me fucking die in this **hole** with you and your mockery. Either you shut your stinking trap for Merlin's sake, or I** – **will** – hurt -** you, asshole!"_

In the blink of an eye, they both tumbled along with the crumbling cave wall into a completely different part of the cave.

Draco lay on the floor with a dumbstruck expression, ignoring the fact that Hermione had already dusted herself off and was holding out a hand to help him up. Hermione seemed to have knocked him dumb, as he now lay on the floor unable to believe how mad he'd made her, and how much she just turned him on.

Clearing his throat and taking her offered hand, he assessed how much damage they'd done and how glad he was to see this less dank and dark part of the cave. They were in some sort of clearing with a gap at the top, the rays of light signifying dawn, as bits of it streamed into the cave.

_"A bit frustrated, Granger? I'm a bit glad I got you all worked up. Now we have a better chance of actually not dying. Bravo."_

She resignedly retreated to a corner on her own, hoping that the sun would soon be all the way up and that somebody would come and rescue her. The cold was starting to really get to her, as she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. Taking out the mints, she began to slowly eat them, waiting for them to warm her. Feeling slightly guilty for eating the rations herself, she rattled the tin to warn Draco and tossed them to him.

Draco sucked on the mint, all the while shaking almost violently and turning blue.

_"Granger, we're going to freeze in less than an hour."_

_"Can **you** find us a way out of here?"_

He stood up and walked briskly across the room, seating himself next to her on her slab-of-stone-couch.

_"What're you doing?"_

_"Body heat Granger, we're going to freeze."_

_"And you think I want to share body heat with you?"_

_"You're a Gryffindor, so I assure you that you do. It's self-preservation, Granger."_

Feeling slightly bad about being so stubborn and seeing him like this, she pulled Draco's torn cloak from around her shoulder and draped it over both of them. It was his turn to be shocked, and glad that she was a Gryffindor to the core.

Hermione stared intently at her watch, trembling and tearing from the cold. Draco had been nodding off for a few minutes now, and was starting to worry her.

_"Please stay awake, Draco, they'll be here soon. You've still got your wand, they'll track us!"_

He tried to grin, managing to only lean his head onto the crook of Hermione's neck before collapsing. Swearing and urging him to wake up, she wrapped the cloak tighter around them and put some mints into his mouth, hoping the sugar would wake him. Shaking him violently, he began to stir and shake once more.

_"Damn it G-Granger, we're going to fucking die in here."_

_"Draco, be p-positive. We'll find a way to – what are you doing?"_

He smiled charmingly at her, before planting a tender kiss on her neck, kissing a trail upward towards her lips.

_"Sharing body heat, self preservation, whatever you'd like to call it really."_

With that he brushed his lips over hers, before deepening the kiss and pulling her closer to him, wrapping the cloak more tightly around them.

The numbness in his body slowly ebbed away, being replaced by an excited buzz. The warmth radiating off both their bodies boosted their energy and offered a huge relief from their previously near-hypothermic states.

Hermione's hands left his neck, bringing him back to reality, but before he could protest she began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. With her renewed senses, she could smell him: an odd combination of cologne, sweat, earth and mint. She wanted nothing more than to shag him senseless, and growled as his two middle buttons wouldn't budge against her cold fingers. Pushing him down onto the stone slab, she straddled him and proceeded to rip his shirt open, sending the middle two buttons flying to the other side of their stone chamber.

Once again, he was shocked into arousal by her wildcat behaviour. Their need to preserve their body heat made the removal of clothing slightly awkward, their clothing undone yet still on. She was straddling him without a stitch of clothing on, the cloak around her shoulders covering them both like a thick blanket. However, she had left his open shirt on him, as she began to kiss his neck and trail her cold fingers over his chest, nipples and stomach.

_"Granger…you know we're going to have to last right?"_

Raising her eyebrow delicately, she teased _"you normally have that problem?"_

Glaring up at her, he suddenly closed his eyes and moaned as she slowly ground her delicate body against the front of his trousers. The sight of him losing control in front of her made her groan. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing deeply. His gorgeous hair was splayed against his forehead and the stone slab, his lips flushed and swollen. Not being able to resist them, she lowered her head and locked them into a frenzied kiss, whilst rubbing against him deliciously and making him moan _so_ erotically.

She had never thought that Malfoy of all people could look this sensual, and grinned into the kiss as she unfastened his belt and began unbuckling his pants.

_"I always thought of you as the boxers type,"_ she teased as she pushed his pants down his legs roughly, smirking at the scarlet boxers.

_"Sure you don't belong in Gryffindor, Malfoy?"_

_"Speak for yourself Granger. I would've never thought of you as the kinky, wildcat type. If we weren't dying in here, I would have even thought that you set us up for this. I guess it's true what they say about the quiet ones being-"_, and at that Draco mewled, Hermione's cold hand wrapping around his straining erection.

He flushed and gulped as she began pumping him slowly, his cock giving a twitch as she teased her tongue around the slit to lap up the gathering pre-come.

Gritting his teeth, his voice was strained and husky.

_"As m-much as I love this Granger, s-stop teasing. We need to last…this."_

Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she lowered herself on top of him and guided him in. The contact was so blissful and warm that they both had to suppress a shiver, while keeping a slow pace.

_"So Granger…what's your favorite color?"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Conversation, holding back, takes mind off…"_

_"Oh...umm…red."_

They paused for a moment, just holding each other and savoring the warmth and intimacy. After catching their breaths, they went back to shagging at a slow pace.

_"Alright Draco, distractions.__ We need distractions. A question each?"_

At his grunt of approval, she began the first.

_"Any pets?"_

_"Owl, her name's Jasmine. Didn't n-name her, obviously. Okay…favorite ice cream?"_

_"M-Mint Choc Chip…D-Draco s-stop I'm…ohh…I'm going to-."_

Painfully stopping himself against his body's will, Draco panted and did the first thing that came to mind to take their own minds off their lustful shagging.

_"Granger, c-can I have some mint or chocolate?"_

She took a huge gulp of breath and tossed him the mint, taking one for herself. The frustration was building up inside them, and she could feel it. She could feel him trembling, and knew that they needed their release…but at what cost?

Sharing some mints together and saving the chocolate for later when they would need to regain their energy, she began to kiss him tenderly again. Her lips trailed down her jaw, and suckled on his thin neck. The sight of him was arousing her, and the thought of not being able to shag him without abandon nearly brought tears of frustration to her eyes.

Holding her tightly, Draco began to rock against her again. Their questions were now coming out in incoherent whimpers, the need for fulfillment taking over them. Trying his best to resist the temptation, the friction and heat caused him to completely lose control, and he switched their positions, spreading the cloak over the slab of stone and laying her down on top of it with her legs spread wantonly. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her, radiating femininity with her eyes closed and body arching into his, as their tempo increased, rocking against each other. Their moans and pants rebounded off the walls, as their desperate whines challenged each other to lose control first.

Not being able to slow down any further, she closed her mouth on his neck, her nails digging into his back as she ground herself against him without abandon.

_"M-Merlin, Draco I'm…I-think I'm-oh!"_

With one last languid arch of her back, her body trembled with her orgasm, while holding Draco so tightly on top of her body that he felt every shiver and heard every moan from her shaking body. The erotic sight of Hermione Granger coming undone before him pushed him over the edge, his body convulsing violently and blacking his vision out temporarily with his climax.

Sitting up and wrapping his cloak tightly around them, he held her tightly to him as they caught their breaths, unbelieving of what had just happened. Placing a tender kiss on her forehead and collarbone, he began to put her bra and t-shirt back onto her fatigued body. Smiling at _Draco Malfoy's_ sweet gesture, she buttoned his shirt back up for him, giggling at the gap that the previous two stubborn buttons occupied.

Dressed and still in shock, they held each other under the thick cloak, the morning light peering through the gap at the top of the stone chamber. Sighing nervously and wondering if they were going to get rescued, she snuggled closer to Draco's warm body and hoped that they would not turn cold any time soon. Smirking at Draco and pulling out the bar of Honeyduke's chocolate, they jumped in surprise at the sound of two recognized loud pops. Preparing themselves and not hoping for too much, Hermione nearly cried in happiness when she saw which two people it was that decided to pay them a visit.

Slightly shocked at seeing Hermione and Draco holding each other tightly under his cloak while almost _sharing_ her _beloved_ chocolate, Harry and Ron accepted the huge hug from Hermione and the bemused handshake from Draco, before being transported back to warm, blissful civilization to get themselves checked out by Madam Pomfrey, the Order's trusted nurse.

The general check-up lasted no more than an hour, yet the paperwork for the Order of Merlin First Class took no less than a week, possibly the busiest in her life. There was everything from job offers, the media, to self-pampering and de-stressing sessions with the Ginny to compliment the end of a war that had lasted the whole of her life till the previous week.

The paperwork finally finished, and she greatly looked forward to receiving the actual Order of Merlin at the presentation dinner of a lifetime. The day consisted of shopping with Ginny and spa indulgence. Both sharing giggles about living in a time of the greatest freedom so far in their lives and what they planned to do, they bumped into Draco inside an uptown boutique.

_"Hey Draco, excited about getting your Order of Merlin tonight?"_

_"Weasley, odd seeing you here.__ Yeah sure, I'm just here…umm…getting a shirt mended…yes…bye, see you tonight,"_ stuttered Draco as he slipped out of the shop clutching a blue shirt in his hand.

_"I swear 'Mione, don't you think he just keeps getting weirder and weirder? Hermione?"_

_"Huh?"_

Seeing Hermione's face stare at Malfoy's retreating figure with his still ruined shirt in his hand, Ginny had the audacity to raise her eyebrows and smirk at her.

The juicy wink Hermione received from Ginny made her blush slightly and suppress the memory of the night. Glaring playfully at Ginny, they continued shopping, before coincidently bumping into Draco at Honeyduke's, causing them both to ignore each other out of slight embarrassment.

The rest of the day was completely forgotten, and soon enough the seven Order of Merlin First Class receivers sat around a cosy table, clutching their medals with pride and awe and chatting animatedly, feeling free for the first time ever.

_"So 'Mione, I heard from two anonymous sources that you and Malfoy spent four hours together sharing his cloak and your **beloved** chocolate. Is this true?"_ exclaimed Ginny, a bit too loudly.

Blushing slightly, she glared at Ginny before resuming her conversation with Ron and Harry, completely ignoring Draco who was seated directly in front of her.

Her graphic thoughts were once again on Draco. The taste of his pre-come as her tongue darted out to lap at and tease the slit of his quivering cock, the feel of Draco's tongue caressing her lips and circling her clit…the wetness currently dampening her knickers under her short skirt was beginning to worry her, and she blushed before rejoining conversation.

Finishing the nicest meal she'd had since the death of her parents, she took slow sips of her wine, before choking and coughing upon hearing somebody order a mint choc chip ice cream. Looking up, Draco was smirking back at her, his eyes gesturing toward the door with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

_"See you soon guys, I'm heading to the bathroom,"_ murmured Hermione as she slowly walked out of the expensive function center ballroom, careful to pull her dress a bit lower to cover more of her thighs.

Chatting resumed as usual, until the desserts came. Tipping the waiter generously, Draco pulled out a slightly crumpled bar of Honeyduke's chocolate from his pocket and the mint choc chip ice cream, excusing himself.

With a final wink at Ginny and the shocked faces of Harry and Ron, he began walking toward the door.

After all, Honeyduke's chocolate should **never** go unfinished.


End file.
